Living Your Life
by CurlyD
Summary: The floo flared up and his small raven stumbled out and straight into his arms. Charlie chuckled and kissed his pouting lips softly. 'Good journey' He couldn't help himself, sometimes he just had to tease him. Sequel to Rebuilding Your Life.- Mpreg, Slash
1. Quidditch

Living Your Life

Quidditch

* * *

><p>June 30th<p>

''I'm sorry, Fleur.'' Harry said when he was putting his little god-daughter back in her mother's arms. Almost immediately his lap was filled with Teddy, who had been tugging at his leg.

''I had to work overtime this week, because of a werewolf attack. The little one was always asleep when I came back home.'' Teddy took a tight grip on his shirt.

''Don't worry about it, he missed you, that is understandable.'' Although Harry had convinced the three-year-old to play with his Daddy, aunts and uncles in the garden, the playtime had only lasted four minutes and thirty-six seconds. Exactly the amount of time it took Harry to greet half of the Weasley women and take Victoire into his arms for a hello-kiss.

Teddy snuggled closer to Harry's warm body, ignoring everyone and everything else.

''Maybe you should work less, dear.'' Molly put a plate with freshly baked cookies on the kitchen table.

''It was a one time thing, well one week thing. I didn't like it either, half of the week Charlie was asleep as well, when I finally made it back from St. Mungos.''

He stroked the midnight blue hair and heard Teddy sigh softly. ''Want some of Granny's cookies?'' He pressed a kiss to his head. ''Mmh.'' A small hand reached out, but his arm was too short to reach the table. The women in the kitchen watched with loving eyes, how Teddy's forehead crinkled in deep thought. To get a cookie he had to move from his position. He settled on giving his Papa the puppy-dog-eyes-look, when Harry tried to stay unaffected, his lower lip began to tremble.

''Fine.'' Harry grumbled as everyone else lost their fights and started laughing.

He grabbed two cookies from the plate, gave one to Teddy and ate the other himself.

After one bite Harry felt somehow addicted to the chocolate and vanilla taste and suddenly he was very hungry. His peace was interrupted, when he munched happily on cookie number eight.

''You really shouldn't eat so much, Harry. I can't stop but notice that you gained some weight lately.'' Hermione said without looking up from her book. ''You look already a pit pudgy around the middle.''

Harry blinked his eyes and looked around the people and then down his body, as he tried to look past Teddy to see his stomach, he felt anger bubble up in him. How dare that woman call him fat!

Just because she decided to loose weight to appease her new boss.

''What? For your information I can eat as many cookies as I want.'' He placed Teddy on the floor and stood up. He glared at her, grabbed two more and walked out of the kitchen with Teddy hot on his heels. ''Where we go? Papa?'' Curious brown eyes looking up at him. ''We go and play with Daddy. Girls have cooties.'' Teddy giggled.

~oo00OO00oo~

Charlie stepped out of the floo with his son in his arms, he let go of his hand and turned around to catch his husband. He had no idea why, but he never agreed with this form of magical transportation. The floo flared up and his small raven stumbled out and straight into his arms. Charlie chuckled and kissed his pouting lips softly.

''Good journey?'' He couldn't help himself, sometimes he just had to tease him. Right when he thought Harry had managed the art of fire transportation he turned back to his old stumbling self.

Harry glared at him and stalked out of the room. Charlie shook his head smiling when he saw Teddy skip after him. The last week had been absolutely no fun, getting Teddy ready for bed was one thing, but then getting him to sleep without his Papa was nothing short of cold war.

He walked into the kitchen and only saw his Mum, Fleur, Penny and Hermione. ''Where is the rest of the crowd?''

''Outside, they started a pick up game of Quidditch.'' Penny answered him. ''Excellent, Harry let's join them.''

''You go, I haven't even said hello, jet. Take Teddy with you, I'll join later.'' Charlie nodded and reached out to take Teddy's hand, but he scrambled away from him. ''Teddy stay with Papa.'' He hugged Harry's leg, hiding behind it. Harry kneeled down so he was eye-level with him.

''Don't you want to go outside? You love Quidditch and all your favourite uncles and aunties are playing.'' Teddy bit his lip and his eyes wandered to the open window and back to Harry.

''I promise to join, soon.'' Small hands were put on slightly tanned cheeks. ''Pwomise?'' Harry nodded severely. ''I promise.'' Ever so slowly Teddy shuffled over to Charlie, Harry stood up and greeted the four women. ''Come here my little love.'' He took little Victoire in his arms. Their god-daughter was now just over a year old, so small compared to their ever growing son. His eyes roamed over the way Harry held her so naturally, like he was born to do so, sitting on his favourite kitchen chair and kissing her cheek.

Teddy huffed and ran back over to him, tugging on his jeans. ''Up. Papa, up! Me no playing.'' Harry smiled apologetically and followed the order. Charlie winked at him and walked outside, between his job and Teddy the time to fly was limited to these weekends.

''Hey, little brother, where is your husband? We need the complete team.'' Sometimes they were switching players, but most times it was Bill, Charlie, Fred, Alicia and Draco against Ron, Harry, George, Angelina and Ginny.

''Still inside, I'm not really sure if he is in the mood to play. He had a busy week at work, he is still looking a bit pale, but that could be because of the floo.''

''We talk him into it, he loves to play, a bit of fresh air will do him good.'' Ron said determined and the other obsessed flyers nodded their heads. ''You sound pretty sure about yourself.''

''Whatever, at least give him a few minutes before you ambush him.'' He grabbed a spare broom and took off, flying aimlessly around for a few minutes.

''Harry, get over here.'' Fred's enthusiastic voice pulled him out of his bubble and he landed next to him and Teddy. Harry was handing the kid a cookie and Charlie opened his hand to get the second one. Green eyes looked at him, but Harry ate the cookie himself and slapped his hand away.

A movement that made his brothers snicker loudly. ''So, if you are done with your meal, let's start playing.'' Ginny was bouncing on her feet and they mounted their brooms, Percy would play referee from the ground and keeping an eye on Teddy.

They were only using one bludger and playing with one beater and two chasers but the game was full swing after half an hour. Ginny had scored last and the count was 120 to 130 now, she was soaring past Charlie when he caught sight of the snitch. He accelerated and focused only on the gold fluttering in front of him, seconds later he had it securely in his hand.

He pulled his arm up in victory, but that feeling was quickly leaving him, when he saw Harry collapse on his broom, before falling off. ''Harry!'' His hands closed around the handle, the snitch was completely ignored and he raced towards his husband.

~oo00OO00oo~

Harry swallowed the last bite of his cookie, after he had defended it from being taken by the taller redhead and mounted his broom, barely holding himself back from running back into the kitchen for a new one. He cheered for every goal that Angelina and Ginny made for there team and kept looking for the snitch.

He swerved to the right to avoid the bludger and slowed down, for the first time in his life he felt insecure on a broom. He secured his grip and taking a breath focused on the game again. He saw with clouded eyes that Ginny scored again, making their team lead by ten points. His field of view became smaller and the next second all he saw was black, before finally loosing the fight and consciousness.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it.<p>

CurlyD


	2. News

Living Your Life

News

* * *

><p>''Harry!'' His shout got the attention of the other players and everyone changed direction, hoping to catch him before he hit the ground. ''Aresto Momentum.'' Percy had his wand trained on Harry and slowed him down, he was still crashing down hard on Percy, who had tried to catch him.<p>

Charlie was the first on the ground, shortly followed by George and Draco. Percy had fallen on his back, his arms around the brunet.

''Harry, oh Merlin, Harry talk to me, please love open your eyes.'' He pleaded, he reached his hands out, but Draco stopped him.

''Wait, we have to be careful, Percy, are you alright?'' Percy nodded and George helped him to lie Harry down on the grass. Draco let his wand wander over Harry, whispering spells under his breath.

''Papa, Papa wake up.'' Charlie caught Teddy, before he could run over to Harry. ''Let go, Daddy. Papa need Teddy.'' The little one tried to pry his hands away, but he merely held on tighter, ignoring the wailing that started and watching how Draco healed him.

''His shoulder is relocated, but that is fixed easily.'' An orange light was flowing over Harry's right shoulder and Draco went back on checking the rest of his body. ''No internal bleeding, his organs are all fine, so are his bones, everything else looks good.''

Charlie saw a blue light travel from head to toe. ''Why is he still unconscious? For that matter why did he fall in the first place?'' Charlie was thankful that Bill had asked for him, he wasn't sure he could talk right now, his eyes were glued to the still form of his husband.

''I don't know, he should be awake.'' Draco said, his wand now emitting a dark sapphire light.

''Shit.'' He stopped the spell and started to rapidly cast stasis and healing spells.

''What? What are you doing? What is wrong? You said he is alright.'' Charlie's voice was deep and cracked more than once. Draco turned sorrowful eyes to him, while simultaneously taking out an emergency portkey, that all healers had with them all the time.

''I need to take him to St. Mungos, immediately. I'm sorry Charlie, I do everything I can, but he is in the early stages of a miscarriage. I see you there. Sanctuary.'' The portkey was activated and the two vanished.

''Papa! Where he is? Uncle Dwaco took Papa. Daddy, get Papa back.'' His little son was pulling on his shirt sharply, trying to get his attention.

''He...I didn't know. Miscarriage...Draco said...'' He felt tears sting in his eyes, his perfect husband was pregnant, they should celebrate, why didn't Harry tell him? If he had known, he would surely tell him?

Yes, Harry would have been ecstatic, he would have told him. Why didn't he notice, that the man he loved more than everyone else was carrying his child. He looked up, when he felt someone's hands on his arms.

''Let go of Teddy, we have to go.'' Calming blue eyes were looking back at him in sympathy. He sprang into action, Harry needed him, he could think about this later. ''Ginny, can you watch Teddy?'' He didn't wait for an answer, he put the struggling, weeping child in his sister's arms and turned back to Bill.

''I'll apparate the both of us, I don't think you can focus right now.'' Bill grabbed his arm and a second later they were in the apparation point of the wizarding hospital.

Bill lead the way up to the third floor and grabbed the first nurse he came across.

''Healer Malfoy came by portkey with my brother-in-law-''

''We put him in room 315.'' The nurse answered and pointed down the corridor. ''On the left side, but you have to wait outside, they are still working on Healer Potter.'' Her voice was soft and showed that she cared about her colleague.

The two men walked up to the door that read 315 and sat on the uncomfortable chairs. Bill put his arm around Charlie, offering comfort. ''He is going to be okay, he is strong and a fighter.'' Bill tried to reassure him. Charlie shook his head in despair.

''Why didn't we notice? If we had known, he wouldn't have played. He fell so fast, I tried to catch him, if Percy hadn't...'' His voice failed him and all Bill could do was hold on tighter. Charlie's brain was furiously working through the last weeks of memories, Harry had been tired and a bit short tempered lately, but he was stressed from work, or so he had thought. Now though he saw it in a new light, the bigger meals and the fact that he had been seeking more contact. Why didn't he recognize the signs? What kind of husband was he?

George and Fred joined them twenty minutes later. ''We decided two more of us is enough trouble, the rest stay at the burrow, waiting for news. Mum was trying to calm the squirt when we left, he was pretty scared.''

They fell into silence after that, words could only do so much. After one never ending hour the door opened and Charlie leaped to his feet. His brothers followed more slowly.

An older Healer stepped out of the room. ''You can go in now. Healer Malfoy will tell you everything.'' Charlie nodded and thanked Merlin that he wouldn't have to waste time proving that he was related to Harry. They all knew him and the rest of Harry's family.

His husband was lying in the white bed, his chest rising slowly but in a steady rhythm, that calmed Charlie immensely. He sat down on the bed and took Harry's hand inside his own, basking in the feeling of the warm skin.

''Do you want me to start?'' Draco asked carefully, having waited at the foot of the bed. Charlie nodded, he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear the results, but it would only get worse the longer he waited. Harry had lost so many family members, he couldn't loose his own child.

''Good. Well first of all, Harry is going to be okay.'' He exhaled loudly and his twin brothers high-fived each other. ''The pregnancy on the other hand, we were able to stop the miscarriage, for now, but due to the fact that it is his first one and he is a male...He is classed as high-risk-pregnancy from now on. He is put on paternity leave, starting right now. The test showed that he is eleven weeks along and the due date will be the middle of January. I would advice to plan for up to four weeks early.''

Charlie nodded but Bill asked confused. ''Why so early, we were told that the first-born always takes longer.'' Draco took a chair and sat down, he was exhausted, even if he would never say so. ''That may be true in normal cases, but Harry is expecting twins and they take up more room, making it harder for Harry's body to cope with the changes. We can only guess that that is the reason for his collapse, the height was just to much pressure on him.''

''Twins?'' Charlie rasped completely shocked. He was still blinking his eyes when George and Fred hugged him from both sides.

''Twins! Congratulations.''

''Charlie, you old dog.'' The idiots even kissed his cheeks, a move that got him out of his trance. ''Ugh. Get away you fools.'' He wiped his face and they laughed. ''When will he wake up? He needs to know.'' Charlie asked stroking over Harry's wedding band.

''He is not unconscious only asleep, the moment his body got the rest he needs now, he will wake up. You can relax now, if he stays at home and takes it easy, I can't promise anything, but it can work.'' The healer and the friend were struggling inside Draco. As a professional you couldn't make promises, but as a colleague the hope was there as well. ''I'll leave you now. Call a nurse, if you need me.''

''We should go as well, tell the family.''

''We visit tomorrow, okay?''

''Okay, give Teddy a kiss from us, will you?'' The twins nodded and left. ''You can go, too. Fleur and Victoire are probably waiting for you.'' Charlie said and looked away from Harry into the blue eyes of his brother.

''Only if you are sure. Fleur will more than understand.''

''Yes, I'm sure, go and thanks, big bro.''

''Just don't make a habit out of it.'' After one last squeeze to his shoulder Bill left and Charlie turned his attention back to his husband.

His eyes travelled down his body, stopping at his stomach that was hidden underneath the sheets and hospital gown. He reached his hand out and shaking a bit he lifted the sheet. He layed his trembling hand on the place where his unborn children were. Children, he repeated in his head.

''Wake up, Harry. I have news for you, wake up, love.'' He sat down in a chair and layed his head on the bed, closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it.<p>

CurlyD


	3. Cookies

Living Your Life

Cookies

* * *

><p>He was slowly drifting back to awareness, he felt a soft mattress underneath him and a warm sheet covering him. His right side felt warmer than the rest. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt too heavy. He waited a few minutes or what he assumed was a few minutes and tried again. Slowly he opened his eyes, if he learned something at Hogwarts, it was to do this slowly or the light would only hurt your eyes.<p>

He sighed when he saw white walls with a small yellow pattern. St. Mungos, Third floor. Wait, Third, what was he doing here? He remembered flying with his family, surely he should be on the Ground floor, the one with the green pattern. He turned his head and saw a flash of dark red. He reached his hand out, pushing his fingers in the flaming locks. Who cared what floor he was on, Charlie was here with him. He felt a bit stupid, to admit that waking up with his loved one by his side made his heart swell. So many times did he wake up alone with no one there to tell him that everything would be alright.

His husband was sleeping with his head next to his hip, one hand on his stomach and the other holding his hand. It looked very uncomfortable to Harry. He carded his hand through the strands, a small knot stopped his movement and Charlie stirred a little bit. He pulled himself up and cracked his back, with closed eyes he massaged his neck and let out a small moan. Harry watched but stayed silent, he didn't want to startle him.

Charlie froze in his exercise when he opened his eyes and saw green eyes look back at him lovingly.

''Harry!'' He moved forwards and claimed Harry's lips in kiss.

''How are you? Are you in any pain? I go and call a healer.'' He was about to leave, but Harry grabbed his sleeve and tugged him back.

''I'm fine. No pain. The healer can wait. I could do with another kiss.'' He smiled up at him and watched as Charlie sank down on the bed and leaned closer. Warm lips were on his again and this time Charlie took his sweet time, devouring him, making Harry somewhat glad that he was lying down.

''How are you, really?'' Charlie asked once they broke the kiss and he had helped Harry to sit up against the pillows.

''A bit tired and hungry.'' He answered with a sheepish smile and his tummy growled in agreement. Harry looked confused when Charlie started to laugh. ''What is so funny?''

''Nothing I'm just so fucking glad.'' He wiped away his happy tears. ''You are hungry. Of course you are, I should have thought of that, I go and snatch some food. What do you want?'' Charlie's eyes glowed with happiness.

''I don't know, how big are my chances to get some of Molly's cookies? They are really good.'' He added as kind of defence. Charlie gave him a quick peck and left the room. Harry looked over to the window, watching the light getting darker outside, not knowing that Charlie was leading against the door frame, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. A minute later he pushed himself of and went to send a letter to his family and telling the nurse that his husband was awake.

When Charlie returned ten minutes later Harry was napping so he put the tray with food on the table and waited till Harry turned his sleepy green eyes towards him.

''Still hungry?'' Harry's eyes focused and he perked up. ''Yes. Even more so.''

''Tug in then.'' Charlie moved the tray and was thinking about the way he would brake the news. This whole thing felt kind of backwards, wasn't Harry supposed to tell him?

''Not that fruit salad isn't tasty, but what about some real food?'' Harry asked after he swallowed the mouthful of apple, pear and banana slices. Charlie's lips twitched a little. ''Real food?''

Harry nodded. ''Like treacle tart or cookies.'' Harry's eyes narrowed and searched Charlie's frame up and down.

''Stop undressing the man with your eyes, Potter.'' Draco walked into the room with a file under his arm.

''I was merely checking if he was hiding cookies from me, till I ate this hospital food.'' Charlie chuckled and Draco took a seat. ''Looks like I got you wrong, I thought you would do anything we tell you now. You know you need all the nutrients and vitamins you can get.'' Harry looked confused from one man to the other.

''Why? What are you talking about?'' Draco raised an eyebrow.

''I didn't have time to tell him jet.'' Charlie answered.

''Tell me what?'' Harry abandoned his light meal and moved so he could look at Charlie better. The movement made his muscles tighten uncomfortable in his lower stomach and he hissed a little. Charlie sprang to his feet immediately. ''You're in pain, Draco do something.'' He fretted.

''Charlie, calm down, it's just a little stomach ache, I probably ate too much of Molly's cookies.'' Charlie's eyes only widened more, fear evident in the blue orbs.

''No Harry, it is a side effect of the stasis spell I had to use on you.'' Draco said in his calm professional voice. A simple sentence that got Harry's attention at once.

''I'm listening, why a stasis spell and since we are talking about it, why am I on the Third floor?'' Charlie grabbed his hand. ''Love, there is a reason why you fainted. According to Draco's diagnostic spells you are pregnant, with twins.'' He finished with a big grin. Harry gasped, one hand flying to his stomach and the other was trembling in Charlie's bigger one.

''Are they okay?'' His voice was soft, afraid of the answer, even if Charlie was smiling like a lunatic.

''Yes, both babies are fine. Listen Harry, you're status is HRP, you are only eleven weeks along and looking at your age...'' Draco took a breath and steeled himself for what he wanted to say. ''As a healer it is my duty to recommend an ab-''

''No, never Draco. I know you have to say this, so I'm not mad at you, but that is not an option for me.'' Harry interrupted him gently but firmly.

''What were you about to say?'' Harry grabbed Charlie's other hand for safekeeping. ''He was merely acting after the protocol.''

''And what would this protocol suggest in this situation?'' Charlie was getting slightly irritated. Harry looked down, he didn't want Charlie to hear this, it would only stir up old painful memories.

''I was talking about an abortion. You are both young and could try again in a year. One child would lessen the complications.'' Harry grabbed onto Charlie tighter, so he wouldn't jump up and throttle Draco.

''Can I see for myself, if they are alright?'' Harry questioned, partly because he wanted to know and partly to distract his husband.

''Of course.'' Draco motioned for Harry to lift his gown and hid his snicker when Charlie moved to help him.

''Ictus cordis ostendo.'' There was no light or sound coming from the wand, no sign if the spell had worked or not, at least not for Charlie, Harry felt the pulsation of the charm. Warmth was spreading through his skin and then it stopped when it reached it's destination.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Two heartbeats were heard in the sterile hospital room and the soon-to-be parents smiled at each other in pure bliss. Harry choked back a sob, no way in hell would he let his children down. HRP or not, he heard the strong heartbeats, he and his babies would make this work.

Draco ended the spell and opened the file. ''The last of your tests came back. Looks good so far, the healing spells I used on you before I knew about the pregnancy didn't affect the babies. Of course we want to keep you here.'' Harry groaned, but didn't argue.

''At the very least for one night, you were asleep for five hours, so it is safer to keep you under watch. Charlie can stay here, too. Everyone knows it's a lost fight keeping you two apart.'' He smirked but Harry was used to the blondes behaviour.

''Your only jealous you don't have a hot red-headed dragon-tamer all for yourself.'' Harry smirked back, copying Draco perfectly. ''As if, I'm rather fond of curves and soft-''

A soft tap on the window stopped the argument.

A big eagle-owl was sitting on the windowsill, waiting to deliver the small package. Charlie went over and opening the window, he took the burden of the grumpy looking bird and went over to Harry after closing the window again, it wouldn't do for Harry to get a cold now.

''For you.'' He said and gave it to his husband.

''Me? Who would sent me something, our family knows I'm here right?'' Charlie chuckled.

''Of course they know, most of them saw you fall.'' Charlie barely hid his shudder. Harry ripped the package open and squealed in glee.

''Molly's cookies!''

* * *

><p>Hope you like it.<p>

CurlyD


	4. At The Burrow

Living Your Life

At The Burrow

* * *

><p>Fred closed the door behind him and turned to see his twin with an shit-eating grin. He probably looked the same. George whooped and hugged him. So Fred went along with it and they twirled around the floor, scaring the nurse a bit in the process.<p>

Someone cleared their throat making the wannabe ballerinas stop mid-twirl. Bill stood near the door to Harry's room, arms crossed and a emotionless look on his face.

''Oopsie, big brother alarm.''

''Run for your life.'' Bill's mask fell and he snorted.

''Come on kiddos, let's get you back home, before the nurse calls a Fourth floor healer.'' Fred gasped dramatically.

''I'm hurt.'' Before George had a chance to reply as well Bill caught both of them under his arms. Tightening his hold he lead them out, Fred on his left and George under his right arm, both were struggling to get free.

''Abuse, call the Aurors.''

''Someone help, this is kidnapping.'' They made their rather loud way down to the Apparation point, getting amused looks from nurses and visitors. A second later they saw the Burrow taking shape in front of them.

''Come on, let's tell them about the twins, oh I can't wait to-'' Fred dragged them over to their childhood home, but Bill interrupted.

''Whoa, hold on for a second, you want to tell them?''

George and Fred exchanged a look and nodded their heads. ''Of course.''

''But you can't!'' Bill breathed with wide eyes.

''Why not?'' Fred asked impatiently.

''Because it's Charlie's and Harry's surprise, they should tell everyone.''

''They can tell their friends and everyone else they want to.'' George answered calmly.

''Besides Charlie didn't ask us to keep quiet, did he?'' Fred smirked at Bill and the twins quickly walked inside.

The family was still gathered in the living room, no one had left home yet. When Molly heard the back door open, she was up in a flash. ''How is he? Please tell me he is fine and didn't loose the baby.'' She was worried sick, at first she had occupied herself with Teddy, but he was asleep now.

''He is fine, Mum. Draco said he is sleeping now and no he didn't loose the baby.'' Bill said, watching his brothers closely as he took a seat next to his wife.

''Oh thank Godric.'' Molly breathed and sat down on the couch. The others relaxed as well, all of them were worried, especially the ones who saw it happen.

''Oh, yes, little Harry is sleeping, dreaming peacefully.'' Fred quipped.

''Still more pregnant than Fleur ever was.'' George said, dreamily looking out the window.

''Oh, yes, more pregnant than Tonks ever wanted to be.'' Fred continued and copied his twins posture. The family looked confused from one bewildered face to another.

''Excuse me, but what are you talking about?'' Percy asked a bit miffed, he never liked being confused.

''Yeah, how can you be more than pregnant?'' Ron was officially lost.

''They are just playing games, you can only be pregnant or not. No variations.'' Hermione glared at the pranksters, but they just ignored her.

''Why don't we ask a woman with expertise. Well, dear mother of mine, how can it-''

''Shouldn't you say 'dear mother of us'?'' Fred interrupted George.

''Oh of course, she is your mother as well.'' He cleared his throat and started again. ''Well, dear mother of us, how can it be, that-don't you think I should rather say 'Well, dear mother of-''

''Oh stop it, what are you talking about?'' Ginny lost her patience.

''Calm down, no need to throw a hissy fit.''

''Yeah, you could just ask nicely, you know. We deserve some form of courtesy.'' George sniffed.

''Fred, George, if you don't tell me what you know about Harry that I don't know in five seconds, you will de-gnome my garden every day till new years.'' Molly said coldly. No one messed with her, when it was about the health of one of her children. Especially not her youngest son. ''Well?''

''Fine, but your spoiling our fun. Harry is expecting us.'' Fred said and looked out the window again.

''Yes, he is.''

Molly looked at her husband, who looked as confused as she felt. ''What do you mean? You said he is sleeping, how can he expect you?''

''But he is, Mum, Harry is expecting us.'' George answered smiling widely and Fred nodded along happily.

''Harry is expecting you? He is expecting twins?'' Molly asked and suddenly it clicked. ''He is expecting TWINS! Oh my goodness. I'm right, am I?'' The twins and Bill nodded and the females in the room minus Hermione squealed.

''Oh I have to start knitting. I hope they decide to learn the sex, I hope for pink...'' The others tuned her out, knowing she could ramble for hours.

Teddy shuffled sleepily into the room, Molly's happy shout had woken him up, clouded golden eyes looked around searching for someone. He located Bill and shuffled over to him, his left hand clutching his stuffed chameleon, while sucking on his right thumb. According to Charlie he had picked that habit up during the last week. It was the only thing that let him fall asleep without seeing Harry.

''Where is Papa?'' He asked into the crook of Bill's neck after he had climbed onto his lap.

''Your Papa is at the hospital.'' Bill said carefully.

Teddy grumbled. ''Teddy no like stupid hospital.'' Obviously he thought that the hospital was at fault, for him not seeing his Papa as often as he wanted. He looked around once more.

''Where is Daddy?''

''He is with your Papa.'' Bill's hand stroked his hair gently. Teddy was confused, why was his Daddy with his Papa at work? Then he remembered, his Papa had fallen of his broom and Uncle Draco stole Papa and Uncle Bill took Daddy somewhere. He gasped and clutched Bill tightly.

''Shh, don't worry your Papa is fine, he is sleeping and we will visit him, first thing tomorrow, okay Bear?'' Golden eyes stared into blue ones, no sign of the golden flecks that only showed when the full moon was rising. Teddy nodded really slow, his head was hurting a bit and he was tired. He closed his eyes.

''Is he sleeping again?'' Fleur asked softly, peeking over Bill's shoulder.

''Yes, crying can be tiresome. How long did it take you to calm him?''

''Felt like forever, I caved in and gave him a calming potion.'' Molly said grudgingly, she never liked using these potions on children. It felt like she was drugging them, only to get some quiet, but Teddy had started to hyperventilate.

A few hours later she was interrupted during her dinner preparations by a tap on the window. She took the letter from the St. Mungo's owl and unfolded it with a flick of her wand and the right password.

Dear Mum,

Harry just woke up and he says he feels fine, just tired and hungry. So I'm on my way to get some food. He wants your cookies of course. Think you can smuggle them in, just a quick owl to me? I don't want to disappoint my pregnant husband. Did they tell you already? We are having twins. Twins. I'm still kind of floating around, send those cookies, please.

Love Charlie

Molly smiled happily, Charlie's handwriting was a bit unsure, like he was in a hurry to get back to Harry as fast as possible, which was most likely true. She waved her wand at the potatoes and went to box up her cookies. Harry and the twins needed energy, what better than this. She packed the food carefully, knowing that even a short flight can ruin the best cakes and cookies. After one last charm was cast, she send it of with the waiting owl and went to search for her husband to tell him the latest news.

* * *

><p>A big thank you to merdarkandtwisty for planting the idea for this in my head.<p>

Hope you liked it.

CurlyD


	5. Leaving

Living Your Life

Leaving

* * *

><p>July 1st<p>

He woke up rather early for him, but he had expected a short night, he didn't feel safe in the foreign bed and there was always some sort of sound in a hospital, people walking up and down the corridors all night. Silencing spells were forbidden, in case something happened to the patients at night. Charlie had enlarged the bed so they both could fit in it. His husband was still asleep and Harry simply lay there, watching him. His eyes roamed over the dark red hair with the ginger strands weaving through it, wondering if their children would be redheads. He hoped they would, he loved the fiery hair. His hand sneaked down towards his stomach, his children were resting there. Eleven weeks and he hadn't even noticed it.

His eyes fell on the calender that sat on the night stand, it was the end of June, that meant the twins were conceived the week of their second anniversary. He closed his eyes, mind drifting back to that passionate night. He had lost count after the fourth time. He chuckled, really was it any wonder he would have two babies? Definitely not, his husband had been insatiable that night and Harry wasn't stupid enough to stop him.

He had to stop thinking about that, it would only arouse him and he was in a hospital. That wasn't the ideal place, not to mention the fact that he wasn't allowed to do it anymore, well for the time-being. Charlie had looked like somebody killed his pet Kneazle, when Draco had announced the no-sex rule yesterday. He wasn't really happy about it either, but between his pleasure and the health of his unborn children the decision was easy. Besides the fact that the evil blonde had threatened with admission to the baby department, if he didn't promise to behave. A quick wave of his hand and the calender changed to July.

His husband woke up an hour later and after cleaning himself up, Charlie helped his husband. He was just carrying him back to bed and setting him down on it, when there was a knock on the door.

''Come in.'' Charlie called and sat down in ''his'' chair. A nurse walked in.

''Good Morning, Healer Potter, Mr. Weasley. How do you feel?'' She took his vitals and wrote them down in his file.

''I'm perfectly fine. Ready to leave home.'' She chuckled.

''Not my decision as you very well know. I'll let the mediwizard know and till then, you have some visitors.'' He smiled back at her.

''Let them in, go on.'' He waved his hand, she laughed and left the room.

''You can go in now.'' His family didn't need telling twice. Molly, Arthur, Bill and Ron had come to see him.

''Oh, Harry.'' Molly hugged him, he noticed amused that her hug was more gentle than usual. His attention didn't linger long on her, he was drawn to the squirming child in Bill's arms.

''Give him to me.'' He demanded, but Bill looked unsure.

''Oh, for Godric's sake, I'm lying in a bed, it's not like I'm planning on carrying him around.'' Bill gave an embarrassed grin and followed the order. The small child cuddled against his left side, big green eyes filled with tears were looking up at him. Teddy sniffled and Harry kissed his head. He rocked softly from side to side.

''I'm fine, Teddy-Bear, everything is okay.'' Teddy sniffed again and put his arms around Harry's middle. Charlie tensed in his chair and Harry, who saw the movement out of the corner of his eyes, rolled his eyes at him. Charlie gave him a sheepish smile and Harry hoped this overprotectiveness from his family would lessen in the next days. He squeezed Charlie's hand to show him that he understood.

''Relax, Teddy, Papa is going to be okay and you are going to like this, you are going to be a big-''

''I'm going to stay home with you, Teddy, can you understand that? I'm not going back to work anymore.'' Charlie looked surprised, because he was interrupted or because of the news, Harry didn't know. Teddy looked confused.

''No work?'' His forehead was crinkled in thought.

''No, I stay with you, you don't have to go to Granny, we will stay home.'' He kissed his cheek. Teddy's face broke out in a grin, widening till he looked like the Cheshire cat. He clapped his hands and squealed happily.

''We have so much fun, Papa. We play, d'aw, sing, dance, d'aw, fly...'' He was looking a little lost, because he didn't know how to count his fingers after five.

''When did you decide that?'' Charlie asked and his family listened with rapt attention.

''Yesterday, I have to stay home for the next months anyway and if, no when everything goes right, we have three instead of the one we are used to. I wanted to be a stay at home parent, but I just wanted a profession as well. To show Teddy that you can do both, but it is time to focus on one thing now. I have my degrees, when the little ones are old enough I can go back.'' He looked at Charlie, suddenly a nervous feeling was creeping over him. Maybe he didn't want him lazing around the house all day, losing his fit figure. Lost fight, he had already lost his six-pack, Hermione had been right, he was getting pudgy. Hot lips were on his own, cutting of all thoughts.

''I love you.'' A soft whisper right to his ear.

''Thanks.'' He breathed back, just as quietly. ''I don't want him to know, for a while at least, just as precaution.'' Harry said and pointed at the child who sat in his lap and babbled about everything he would be doing with his Papa. Charlie nodded, hoping the bad case scenario wouldn't happen to them. Harry and Teddy had healed his scars, but there was no way he could survive the loss of these innocent babies, that were wanted so much by both parents.

''Understandable, what about your friends and colleagues, are you planning on telling them?'' Arthur asked from his place next to Molly.

''Well, my boss has a right to know, maybe he got the file from me already, Draco likes to be up-to-date with his reports. Neville is both and things like that travel fast from nurse to nurse.''

''Everyone who was at the Burrow yesterday knows already, Draco told us what was happening before he took the portkey.'' Ron put in.

''Oh, I didn't know that. But you don't know the best, we will be having two. No, wait, I mentioned that already and you didn't react. How do you know? Who told you?'' His eyes turned to Charlie, narrowing into slits, a movement that always worked on him.

''Not me.'' He put his hands up in surrender. ''I only told Mum, in a letter when I asked her to send her cookies.'' He smiled at him and his eyes softened, he had made sure he got his cookies. If that is not love.

''Okay, who is the culprit then?'' Charlie shrugged his shoulders and looked at Bill.

''Hey, leave me out of it, I tried to stop them, but they didn't listen to me.''

Right, Fred and George, how could he forget, this was so like them. He smiled softly, he didn't find it in him to be mad. A soft knock was heard on the door and Draco walked in. ''I was told you are whining about going home.''

''I'm not whining.'' He protested and pouted. Teddy laughed and poked his lower lip.

''Well, your vitals are good, if you promise to stay in bed or on the couch for today and slowly more exercise over the next week, then you can leave.'' He smiled in victory. ''Yes.''

''Good, I will come over with lunch for you.'' Arthur smiled at his wife and they left together with Bill and Ron.

''Since you are living in London, I asked for a car, it will take you home in one hour. You know the rules, absolutely no apparating after the three-month mark, keep the flooing to a minimum.'' Harry knew perfectly well what the blonde git was doing, he was sicking his husband on him. Oh he will get revenge.

''I'll make sure he keeps to it.'' Charlie said sternly and put Teddy down on the ground. Harry grumbled and stood up from his bed. He quickly dressed once Draco had took his leave.

''Ready, let's leave, before he changes his mind just to tease me.'' Harry offered one hand to Teddy, who eagerly latched on. Charlie looped his arm around his waist.

Apart from a few waves and smiles the other people left them alone, not intruding on the small family.

The walked through the Ground floor when Charlie had to stop a rumbustious child from colliding with Harry. Teddy growled in annoyance.

''Steven, how are you? Shouldn't you still be in bed?'' The child shook his head. ''Noooo. I'm going home now.''

''Good Morning mediwizard Potter, I was hoping to see you, but I was told you had the weekend off.'' A woman had walked over to them, more slowly than her son.

''Hello, Mrs. Montgomery, unfortunately I had to spent the night here, a little accident because of a friendly Quidditch match. Oh, excuse my bad manners, my husband Charles and our son Ted.'' He introduced his family.

''Maybe I should apologize to you then, because of Steven your husband spent the last week here. I have no idea how to thank you.''

''No need to apologize, I know he wouldn't be happy unless he found a way to help you and your family. He loves his job.'' Harry blushed slightly under the praise. ''I had help, I couldn't have done it without Draco.''

''That goes the other way as well.'' Charlie reminded him quietly.

''When he was attacked by the werewolf, I thought his life would be over, but you saved him, I still can't believe it.''

''It's not foolproof, we still have to test him from time to time, it could be that he needs more potion in a year or two. We have no experience or other cases to compare too.'' This information wasn't new to her, he had told her the same on his last shift on Friday.

''I know, but my husband and I agree that it is a small price to pay. Good day to you mediwizard Potter. Thanks again. Say goodbye, Steven.'' The little child waved happily, but stopped when Teddy poked his tongue out at him and cuddled close to Harry.

The woman left with her son through the Floo and the three made their way outside to the waiting car, the Muggles never noticed the vehicle or the new passengers.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

CurlyD


	6. Story Time

Living Your Life

Story Time

* * *

><p>He heard whispers coming from Teddy's room and he decided to see what his two favourite men were up to. He opened the door and saw them sitting on his jungle bed. Teddy had chosen his grown-up bed on his third birthday. At the moment his hair was red, but it was totally untidy, sticking up everywhere, his green eyes looked back at him. The perfect mix between him and his husband.<p>

''Hey.'' Harry said and Teddy smiled at him.

''It's time for bed, Teddy. Are you not done with your goodnight story?'' Charlie asked, walking into the room.

''Daddy?'' His son asked and he knew he was busted, that innocent voice coupled with his look and his not yet fallen tears would be his downfall.

''Yes?'' He asked back, trying to be hard as a rock.

''Can I sleep in big bed? With you and Papa? Teddy don't need room, I'm small. Look.'' He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to look as small as possible and Charlie felt his lip twitch.

Harry wasn't much help either, he was looking over Teddy's head and stayed still, watching Charlie with an unreadable expression.

''Daddy?'' He looked back at him, his eyes were greener.

''Please? I stay on Papa's side, you can cuddle with Papa.'' His lips twitched again and he nodded. Teddy squealed and threw himself at Charlie, hugging him as tight as he could.

''Thank you Daddy, Teddy love you.'' He smiled and kissed his head. ''Papa. Up!'' Teddy held his arm up.

''Oh no, come on you travel with me.'' Charlie grabbed him and lifted him with a small twirl. He sat him on his hip and Harry took his hand.

''Let's get to bed then, I'm tired, I didn't get much sleep last night.'' He answered Charlie's unspoken question.

After coming back from their honeymoon they renovated the master bedroom to suit both of their tastes, the result was a spacious light flooded room with a en-suite bathroom and a walk in closet. For the king sized bed they had chosen dark wood with deep blood red curtains for the four-poster bed, the same wood for the night stands and the small desk, that was always littered with parchments and letters from the both spouses. Harry had insisted on a thick carpet around the bed, it was one shade lighter than the curtains. Charlie dropped Teddy on the bed and entertained him, while Harry was in the bathroom.

''Let's switch.'' He said and Charlie stood up and went over, but not without stealing a kiss. He heard Teddy giggle softly.

''What is so funny, little man?'' He heard Harry ask and a second later Teddy was full out laughing. He took a peak and saw the both in bed, Teddy squirming under Harry's quick fingers. He smiled and went back to brush his teeth. After a quick trip to the loo he went back to the bedroom, the two were already snuggled in, effectively buried underneath the comforter.

He slipped in behind Harry, staying silent so he could listen to Harry.

''...shiny and clean. 'Well, Pot?' asked the trembling wizard, as the sun began to rise. The pot burped out-'' Teddy giggled into the pillow. ''-the single slipper he had thrown into it, and permitted him to fit it on to the brass foot. Together, they set off back to the wizard's house, the pot's footstep muffled at last. But from that day forward, the wizard helped the villagers like his father before him, lest the pot cast off its slipper, and begin to hop once more.''

Harry finished the story, that both parents knew by heart. Charlie pulled him against his chest and dropped a kiss on his neck.

''Like you Papa, healing all people.'' Teddy said with a big yawn, he crawled closer to Harry's warmth, snuggling against him.

Charlie's hand moved over Harry's hip to his stomach, rubbing it gently between Harry and Teddy, he heard a soft sigh from Harry and realized that it was the first time he did this with Harry being awake. A warm hand joined his own and he heard a quiet. ''Love you.'' He answered equally soft because Teddy was slowly falling asleep. ''Love you four.'' Harry squeezed his hand and both drifted off to sleep.

oo00OO00oo

''Thanks for driving so slow.'' Harry said to the driver, when they stopped in front of number twelve. The old Scotsman smiled and Harry opened the door.

''Not a problem, sir. I have a grandchild at nearly the same age, they are easily entertained and so easy to love.'' He winked at Teddy, who hopped out of the car, batting Charlie's hands away.

''Do alone, Daddy. Me big boy.'' Charlie laughed quietly because Teddy had nearly slipped, Charlie's hands ready to catch him, if needed.

''I beg your pardon, young master, but who told you so?'' Teddy rolled his eyes and crossed his small arms, looking up at his Dad.

''Daddy! You did.''

''Oh, oh! Yes well, if that's how it is. Come on, big boy, let's get inside. Harry?''

''Coming. Thanks again, sir.'' He waved and closed the car door. The car speed of and when Teddy couldn't see it anymore the family could walk up to their house. Teddy had simply been ecstatic at this new adult-toy, he spent the whole ride with his nose pressed against the window, watching how everything speed past.

Charlie undid the locking charms and they felt the tingle of the wards, once they crossed the threshold. Harry made his way upstairs and into the drawing room. A giant dark blue corner sofa with two matching armchairs was the eye catcher of the room. The walls were painted in a cream colour, the only wand décor of the room was the new family tree. He had asked Dean to draw it for him and it was a masterpiece. Weasley, Potter, Black, Lupin and still more room to grow, Dean had left massive space for new additions. Saying with a salacious grin that it was Harry's job to fill it.

He sat on the sofa and propped his feet up, he grinned satisfied when he heard Charlie leave the room and set his feet down again. Teddy ran into the room, his newest puzzle tucked under his arm. Harry smiled at him and motioned him over. Teddy put the puzzle on the couch and pulled himself up.

''Winky.'' A pop was heard. ''Yes, Master Harry.'' She smiled at him and Teddy.

''Could you bring us a small table, we want to do the puzzle.'' She nodded and followed the request. Only seconds later did she pop in again. ''Thank you, Winky.''

''Yeah, thank yuu.'' Teddy's smile was big and only grew when Harry pulled him against his chest. ''So, this goes there?'' Harry asked.

''No, Papa, over there.''

''Like this?'' Teddy nodded and Harry played the unknowing, letting his son be the boss.

Time flew by, like it always does when you are having fun.

''Don't want to sleep, 'ead sto'y, Papa.'' Harry sighed, he had started their bedtime routine half an hour early to prevent this, but now after three stories Teddy still refused to sleep. Story one 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune' was accepted wide awake, story number two 'Babbity Rabbity' was as compensation for the last week, but Teddy didn't let Harry go that easily. He was determined to get one for yesterday as well. Hence story number third 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart'.

''You already had three, Teddy. It is time to sleep now.'' Teddy shook his head, fist grabbing the sheet tightly. ''Don't wanna. What if you leave?'' His heart stopped for a second, he moved closer and gathered him in his arms.

''I promise to be there in the morning. Oh honey, I apologize for last week and for yesterday.'' He rubbed circles on his back, soothing him. Teddy sniffed and made a move to use his sleeve to wipe his nose, but Harry was faster and stopped him. He pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned his nose.

''Still not sleepy.'' Teddy bit his lip to stop a yawn.

''Well, I can't decide that alone, you need to ask Daddy.'' Big eyes looked at him. ''You ask, Papa. He not say no.''

Harry chuckled, but shook his head. ''You want this, so you have to ask alone. But I can help you a bit, okay?''

''Yes.'' He bopped his head up and down.

''Good, listen. You need red hair, like Daddy.'' Teddy closed his eyes and his hair changed. ''Now, you need green eyes like mine.'' Teddy changed his eyes from amber to verdant. Harry ruffled Teddy's hair.

''Mmh, can you make it a tiny bit longer?'' He asked quietly, because he had heard a floor creak in the hallway.

''Why you whisper, Papa?'' Teddy asked a small voice, his hair growing a little.

''Because Daddy is outside.'' He pointed at the door and messed Teddy's hair up.

Harry tried to look emotionless during the small negotiation, but it was difficult. He walked out of the room and into the master bedroom, wondering if he should change rooms, Teddy's room was right next to them and that would be the best room as nursery. But Teddy loved his room and Harry didn't want him to feel pushed aside or less loved. He moved around the bathroom, still contemplating, once he was done with his daily routine, he decided to think about this another day.

''Let's switch.'' He said and after Charlie stole a kiss from him, he turned towards the giggling child.

''What is so funny, little man?'' He sat on the bed and started to tickle him. Loud, belly-deep laughter filled the room.

''Come on, Baby-Bear, snuggle in.'' He held the covers up and Teddy scrambled under it. ''Sto'y.'' Harry sighed and tried to look really tired, but Teddy grinned and turned his eyes blue and his hair black. He shook his head and started story number four.

* * *

><p>The Tales of Beedle the Bard belong to JKR.<p>

Hope you liked it.

CurlyD


	7. Letters

Living Your Life

Letters

* * *

><p>July 2nd<p>

Harry walked out of the bathroom and back to their bed, he shook his head and sat down. He pulled the cover back a little and Teddy turned his head, away from the light. Teddy was sprawled across Charlie's chest and Harry was tempted to let them sleep. He sighed and shook Charlie's shoulder, his husband needed to get up now.

''Charlie, wake up.'' A deep grumble was the answer and Charlie turned to lie on his side, making Teddy fall off with a soft thump. He bit the inside of his cheek, because Teddy's eyes fluttered open and he glared accusingly at his Daddy. He leaned down for a good morning kiss.

''Do me a favour and wake him up, I'll go and make us pancakes.'' Teddy nodded and after Harry had vacated the bed, the little one pounced on Charlie with a war cry.

''Wha-?'' Blue eyes blinked confused, before he started to laugh. ''Stop that.'' He tried for a minute to catch the small quick hands. He finally succeeded and trapped the little tickle monster in tight hug against his chest.

''Morning. Where is your Papa?''

''Kidschen.''

''Okay, off to the bathroom with the two of us.'' Teddy pouted, but otherwise stayed silent.

Ten minutes later they joined Harry in the kitchen. Charlie grabbed him around the waist for a leisurely kiss.

''Where you on your feet the whole time?''

''Good morning to you too.'' He answered sarcastically. ''And no, I wasn't, I only made the batter, Kreacher did the rest. I only wanted to get some milk.''

''Sit down, I'll get it.'' Harry sighed and sat down next to Teddy and began to cut up his breakfast.

''Tug in.'' Harry ogled his plate and wondered if Ron would be able to finish that. ''You better not think that I will eat all of that.''

''Just eat till you're full.'' He said in a voice that he often used on Teddy, who had perked up at hearing it. Teddy looked from one to the other, not really understanding what was happening.

Harry bit his lip and stayed silent, for now. He would give him time to cool down and if he wouldn't …

The clock chimed and Charlie choked down his last bite. ''I need to go or I will be late.''

''Getting up on time could help.'' Harry said innocently. Charlie dropped a kiss on Teddy's head and gave Harry a quick peck. A second later he vanished in the green flames.

''Are you done?'' He asked Teddy and got a nod as reply. After he had cleaned the sticky fingers and his face, he watched how Teddy scrambled down and left the kitchen. Harry thanked Kreacher for breakfast and went to hunt down his godson. He found halfway up the stairs.

''And where do you think you are going?'' He asked amused. Big green eyes looked up at him and he tilted his head a bit.

''You bring me to Granny.'' He adjusted his small turquoise backpack, Chem's tail peeking out of it. Harry kneeled down and Teddy walked the rest of the stairs down.

''Do you remember what I told you yesterday?'' Teddy shook his head, not knowing what his Papa was talking about.

''I'm not working anymore. You and me are staying here. Today and tomorrow and every day after that.'' Harry wondered for a second if he had to explain it again the next morning.

''We stay here?''

''Yes. We stay here. So why don't you unpack that rucksack in the drawing room.'' Teddy whooped and ran into the mentioned room.

It was an hour later, when Kreacher brought him two letters that his happy mood subsided.

He thanked the old house-elf and made sure that Teddy's attention was on his painting, before opening the first letter. The neat handwriting on the envelope told him that this one was from Hermione.

What did she want? She hadn't written to him since their Hogwarts days, his Hogwarts days not hers.

Dear Harry,

I just heard from Ronald about your ridiculous plan to abandon your career. I really think the both of us should talk about that, this plan is out of question. I thought you had seen reason after our talk in your kitchen about school and work, you did after all study at St. Mungo's and finished presentably. I want to see you on Saturday, it's the only day I have time for you, since I'm not lazing around all day.

Hermione

He suppressed his rage, because he wasn't alone in the room. Ridiculous? He was protecting his children. Presentably? He had the best grades. Lazy? He was on bed rest, yet he was sitting here, playing entertainer for a three-year-old. He knew that his relationship with Hermione was going downhill ever since that last one on one talk in his kitchen. She never wrote to him while still in Hogwarts, never sought him out to ask his opinion or simply ignored him at times. She warmed up to him, when he got his degree and shortly afterwards a promotion, but he was cautious. He took the second letter, the one with the unknown script.

Dear Harry,

I know you haven't heard from me in a long time, but I needed these years to deal with my great loss. I didn't have time to deal with him as well as everything else. I needed to concentrate on myself, I'm sure you can understand that. My life is normal once again and I can now spend time with him, send me a note with the time for a meeting and I will be at your house.

Yours

Andromeda Tonks

Long time? Yes, three years to be exact. Deal with him. His name is Teddy. Meeting, at your house. Who said anything about this meeting being here? What kind of potion was the woman on? He knew that Molly was still in contact with her, giving her information about Teddy, but after the first few months he just couldn't stomach it anymore. Every time he asked, Molly told him that she never showed interest. It reminded him to much of the Dursleys and their treatment.

He wasn't sure which letter was more infuriating. Hermione's or Andromeda's.

He didn't look forward to either meeting and he entertained himself with ideas of how to bow out of this.

He decided to forget about it and concentrated on Teddy. They spent the rest of their day playing in the drawing room, he had just put him down for the night when Charlie returned.

''Let's sit down, I'll have news.'' Harry said after a small kiss. Charlie wanted to ask, but Harry just handed over the two letters. Kreacher popped in and left a tray with dinner on the couch.

Charlie looked like Harry felt. Angry and confused.

''Don't worry, at least forget about Hermione for now. Andromeda.'' He exhaled. ''We just have to wait and see, a meeting doesn't mean anything. We could leave Teddy with Mum or Bill and Fleur, see if she really is capable of spending time with him and we don't have to tell him who she is right away.''

''Okay, we do that.'' He snuggled close to him, once Charlie had finished his meal. Hermione may have been a friend once, but right now she was nothing more than Ron's annoying girlfriend and Andromeda would have to prove herself.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

CurlyD


	8. Conversation in the Conservatory

Living Your Life

Conversation in the Conservatory

* * *

><p>July 5th<p>

Harry grabbed the small jacket and cap and made his way back down the hallway and into the conservatory. Charlie sat calmly in a rocking chair, although it wasn't used often nowadays they hadn't moved it from the room. During a particular hard winter last year, they couldn't go outside with Teddy so they had built the conservatory and furnished it with comfy chairs and a lounger.

Toys stacked in one corner that was padded with a thick carpet, while the rest was layed with sturdy parquet. Bill and Charlie had cut down the biggest tree in the garden so the moon- and sunlight was directly shining down on it. Teddy was bouncing up and down, only stopping for a few seconds to press his nose to the window. He swirled around when Harry approached.

''Can we go outside now?''

''In a minute, yes. Hold still.'' Harry put his arms in the jacket and zipped it up, before putting the cap on.

''Be nice to Daddy, okay?'' He asked and Teddy bobbed his head before grabbing a ball and dashing outside. ''Daddy! Come on!''

Charlie mock sighed and stood up. ''I'm getting too old for this.'' Harry snorted at that.

''You will be fine.''

''Sure I am, totally dead to the world in the morning, but fine. Question is will you be fine?'' Charlie wrapped his arms around him.

''Yes, don't worry about me, I will keep it short and formal. Now go and entertain your son.'' He kissed him and pushed him out the door.

''Kreacher.'' A pop was heard. ''Yes, Master Harry?''

''Can you bring the wooden chair from the parlour and set it next to the couch. Oh and prepare tea for two.'' The house-elf nodded and carried out the tasks. He knew he was being mean, but who cares, he could always blame it on the pregnancy.

Harry stood near the door and watched Charlie and Teddy play soccer, the little one scored and jumped in the air, laughing out loud.

''Master Harry, your guest has arrived.''

''Thanks Kreacher, bring her in.''

A minute later he heard the nearing footsteps. He took a breath and turned around to face the doorway. A middle-aged witch with high cheekbones walked in, her hair was shorter since the last time he had seen her. The soft brown hair only just reaching her shoulders.

''Mrs. Tonks, please have a seat.'' He said calmly and gestured to the hard, very uncomfortable wooden chair. She looked surprised at him, but did as asked. He waited a second and seated himself once she had sat down.

''Harry, dear, how are you? You look good.'' She said when he stayed silent.

''I'm well, thanks for asking. If you could tell my house-elf how you would like your tea.'' Kreacher stood next to the table and looked with mild interest at Andromeda.

''Just like always.'' She said without looking at him. Harry gave a discreet sign to Kreacher and the old elf smiled.

''Kreacher apologizes, but he never serves guest of Master Harry before.'' He bowed deeply.

''What? Of course you have.'' She looked from Kreacher to Harry, but he said nothing. He watched how her surprise changed to anger for a second before settling on a emotionless mask.

''One sugar, please.'' Kreacher bowed again and left to get the tea.

''Why don't you start telling me why you wanted to meet me, Mrs. Tonks.'' His voice was silent but left no room for arguments.

''Harry, please, we are both adults, we shouldn't play games like little toddlers.'' She said haughtily.

''Be that as it may, I'm still Lord Potter-Black and you are a member of my house.'' He took the teacup from Kreacher with a small thanks.

''No I'm not, my mother took care of that when I married Ted.''

''When I adopted my son, I reinstated him and his lineage into the family.''

''Your son?'' Her eyebrows were raised. ''I thought you only had custody.'' She mumbled not meaning for Harry to hear. As if on cue a loud happy shriek was heard from outside.

''Ted Remus my three-year-old son, quite the rumbustious child I might add.'' Her eyes wandered to the open door, but Charlie and Teddy had retreated to the far end of the garden, so she couldn't see them. Her eyes were fixed on the table when she started talking.

''I know you are angry with me, but can't you try to understand me? I was devastated, I just couldn't deal with this.'' She looked up at him, he could see a few tears shining in her eyes, her mask was breaking.

''Oh, I understand loss. But sometimes you have to put others first and a three-week-old newborn that just lost his parents falls into this category. And don't refer to my son as 'this'.'' His voice was like ice at the end.

''Maybe you are right. But he is young he won't remember that I wasn't there, he needs me, his grandmother.''

''No he doesn't, he already has a grandmother, Molly. Surely you remember her visits, how she told you about him. One grandmother is more than enough, I didn't have grandparents and Charlie didn't have either. He won't miss you, but once you are back in his live and then something will get your whole attention and you stop being part of his life, then he will miss you. Are you going to do that? Abandon him? Again?'' His eyes drilled into hers.

''I-I don't know. I don't want to, but I don't know. I love him.'' Her eyes fell to the floor again.

''You can prove yourself, Charlie and I have decided to give you a second chance, so you are welcome to visit the Burrow on Sunday.''

Her face once again showed surprise. ''Really? You won't stop me from seeing him?''

''No I won't.'' He settled a bit more comfortable on the couch and waited for Teddy to come and get a new toy, it wouldn't be long now. Small footsteps were heard and Teddy ran in, grabbed the Frisbee and raced out without a look around the room.

''He looks like Remus.'' She choked on her breath.

''Yes, he does, when he is not changing his features of course. Well, it is getting late.'' He said after a few minutes and stood up. She took the hint.

''I will be going then. Thank you for letting me come here tonight and thank you for letting me see him. I know you could have met me in the parlour or just saying no altogether.'' She gave a little nod of her head and left.

Harry watched the door close behind her and went back to the window, he knew Kreacher would lead her out. Charlie scooped the giggling child up and threw him in the air, knowing they were fine he made his way up and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

CurlyD


	9. The Last Drop

Living Your Life

The last drop

* * *

><p>July 8th<p>

''Okay, love I go with Teddy first and then I come back to take you through the Floo.'' Harry bit back a snappy retort, but only just. He knew Charlie was trying to hide his nervousness, but couldn't he find another outlet.

The fire flared green and Harry once again looked at the small black and white photo that they had gotten from Draco before. He smiled happily at the two tiny figures curled around one another. Leaving Teddy with Molly, they went to their appointment at St. Mungo's on Friday.

~oo00OO00oo~

''Come in.'' Draco called from inside the exam room. They walked in and greeted each other before Harry layed down on the examination table.

''So, did you follow my orders?'' The blonde asked and motioned Harry to lift his shirt.

''Yes, I did.'' Harry rolled his eyes, but Charlie grinned happily.

''Good, let's start with your vitals.'' He scribbled them down in his file. ''Very good, better than the last ones. Ictus cordis ostendo.'' Once again the room was filled with the heartbeats from two small beings. ''Want to know the sex?''

''You can tell already?'' Charlie looked surprised at Draco.

''Yes, a simple spell we can perform after the twelfth week.''

''No, I want it to be a surprise. Harry?'' Charlie looked at his husband. He smiled back at him and nodded, not that it made much difference, he was a mediwizard once he saw the picture he would knew anyway. Draco nodded and only performed the one charm.

''Foetus ostendo.'' Grey mist hovered over Harry's stomach before taking shape in two small ovals. Both babies were around two inches and according to Draco weight half an ounce each.

The shape was showing a tiny movement from the fluttering hearts. Draco waved his wand again and the shape stilled before disappearing, leaving a picture behind. Charlie grabbed it immediately, looking at it in awe. Harry looked at Draco and saw him wink at him. He bit his lip, trying to keep from looking, but he had always been the curious type, he peeked at the photo and saw the little letters on the back, that no one ever paid attention to.

_ff_

Two females, two little girls for him and his whole family to dote on. He bit his lip harder, when he imagined the bulky redhead playing with dolls and attending tea parties.

~oo00OO00oo~

The Floo flared up again and he walked over to Charlie and let himself be helped through the green fire. Once arrived at the Burrow he left Charlie on his own, he needed to get away from him for a bit. He saw Fred and George get up from the grass to start a game with Teddy and decided to tag along. They were simply kicking the ball from left to right, Teddy's aim was getting better and better.

''Hey, Harry stop that.'' Charlie was quickly walking over.

''Excuse me?'' Harry stopped mid-kick and Teddy whined. ''Papa! Me free. Kick!''

Charlie bent down and grabbed the ball. ''What if you get hit? You shouldn't play something like that, maybe you should sit down. Come on.'' He gave the ball to Fred and made a move to take his arm, but Harry side-stepped him.

''Care to repeat that?'' He asked.

''Harry, please. Just sit down and relax.'' He gestured to the big table and matching chairs a few yards away.

''No, you have to stop this molly-coddling, because it is driving me mad. I'm pregnant, not sick or invalid.'' He snapped.

''That doesn't mean you don't have to be careful, do you really want to risk this? What if you loose our babies, what then? Just for a bit of soccer? You heard Draco.''

Harry glared at him, his hand twitching, but the terrified look on Teddy's face stopped him.

''Harry, dear. Hermione arrived a minute ago, she wants to talk to you.'' He glared once more at his husband and stalked off, regretting it immediately when he saw Hermione's angry, yet determined face. He cursed silently for not taking the other direction and sat down opposite of her. He whipped his head around and saw Charlie grin satisfied back at him, damn him, he made to get up again, but a vice like grip on his forearm stopped him.

''We need to talk Harry. First of, it is very rude not to reply to ones letter. Don't do that again. Second, I really don't like your attitude about your job and career. Harry if you would just apply some hard work and not let this little mistake ruin your chances, you could earn a promotion. I can help you, I show you how to learn spells and make a list so you know how to write your reports. Just listen to me and erase the mistake, Harry.'' Her eyes glinted with obstinacy.

''Are you done now? Because I just want to tell you two things, Hermione.'' He said her name with utter disgust. ''First of, never ever call my children a mistake again or talk about erasing said mistake or you will get the same treatment I gave Bellatrix. Second, I am not nor will I ever be in need for your help to do my job. Leave me alone Granger, before I loose my last thread of patience.'' She looked taken aback, but that only lasted for a few seconds.

''Honestly, Harry, no need to be so melodramatic, think about this. A pregnancy will set you back so much and two more whiny brats. You have to think this through and not let your hormone driven feelings rule you.'' His eye twitched and he slowly stood up and leaned closer to her over the table.

A second later a sharp slap was heard echoing around the backyard of the Burrow and silence fell over the family.

Hermione stared with big eyes up at the raven-haired wizard, one hand on her stinging cheek, a few strands escaping her tight bun and fluttering in the soft summer breeze.

''Harry? Mate what did you do?'' Ron was sitting down next to Hermione, who hadn't blinked yet.

He took her hand away and everyone caught sight of reddened skin.

''Tell them Hermione.'' He hissed, but she merely shook her head and stood up and walked into the house, Ron followed her, but not without glaring at Harry.

''Harry? Why did you do that? What did she do?'' Arthur asked and Harry felt a little shame creep up his spine and settle into his heart, he sounded so disappointed in him.

''She-'' He took a deep breath to calm himself. ''She called my babies a mistake and mistakes should be erased.'' His voice hitched on the last word and he was engulfed in a hug from Charlie.

''She called my baby girls mistakes, whiny brats that would ruin my life.'' His hands wrapped themselves around his slightly swollen stomach.

Harsh voices started to talk over one another, real curses and simple swearwords tumbling together in one big racket. When the noise started to wind down, he saw a figure approach from the corner of his eye and turned around, seeking protection from Charlie, but it was only Andromeda.

''My congratulations.'' She said formally. Harry looked confused back at her. ''Huh?''

''Congratulations. I gathered from your words that you are expecting twin daughters.'' She elaborated.

''Oh, yeah, thanks.'' But his attention was on Charlie, who had turned him around.

''She is right, you said baby girls.'' He gasped and his eyes widened.

''Charlie, I'm sorry, I didn't think, I was so angry at her and-'' His words were cut of by hot lips on his, that demanded every ounce of concentration.

''Hey, stop it, we want a piece as well.'' Fred cried and tugged Harry out of Charlie's arms to hug him. After that everyone of the gathered people wanted to hug him as well, apart from Andromeda that is. ''Oh, I need to buy more wool tomorrow.'' Molly gushed when Charlie showed her the picture.

He smiled softly and sat down again, he felt a little light-headed. He motioned Teddy closer and introduced him to ''Aunt Andy'' he could see that she didn't like that title, but she didn't voice that out loud. Teddy took the new person in and then after a second began babbling about his day.

He enjoyed the rest of the day happily, with only a small twinge of sadness, because Ron hadn't returned to the Sunday lunch or dinner.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

CurlyD


	10. Birthday Present

Living Your Life

Birthday Present

* * *

><p>July 31st<p>

He turned to his side, so he could see his stomach in the mirror. His hands travelled over the now clearly recognisable baby bump, only the week before everyone would have said he was pudgy, but not anymore. Even little Teddy was shooting curious looks at his stomach now.

Every Wednesday morning he would measure his girth and weight and write it down for Draco and himself, of course. Apart from the darkening of the little line of skin from his navel to his pubic bone he had as of yet no dark stretch marks, his skin looked as perfect as ever and he planed on keeping it that way. He stroked one last time over the warm skin that kept his babies safe, before reaching for his shirt.

''You look breathtaking.''

He swirled around and saw Charlie casually lean against the door frame.

''You are biased.'' He answered and added thoughtfully. ''And rightly so, this is your fault.''

''And I take full credit, happily. I wouldn't let anyone have that title.'' Charlie moved closer and took pleasure in straightening out Harry's clothes.

''Let's get downstairs, before our guests arrive.''

''Right, don't need them to start teasing.''

They walked down the stairs and into the drawing room. Winky had decorated the room with dark blue balloons and forest green garlands. A big twenty-one hung from the chandelier.

One by one the family arrived and greeted Harry with hugs and kisses and congratulations.

Once everyone had arrived it was time to open the presents.

He made his way through the presents slowly, making sure to thank all of them. Of course being the pregnant father he loved Teddy's colourful drawing the most, even if it would never be called a masterpiece. Wanting the normal life he had craved during his childhood he had found a solution for the problem of not having a refrigerator to pin the drawings to. The patch of unused grey wall between the kitchen counter and the door to the pantry. Now a cheery yellow it was plastered with unrecognisable shapes in every colour.

''Thank you, Teddy-Bear.'' Harry kissed the smiling face.

''It's a drragon.'' He said rolling the r, trying to sound grown-up, he still had trouble with it in some words.

''Are you sure? Could be a green blob.'' Ron mumbled through a mouthful of cake and Molly hit the back of his head.

''Hey, you missed one.'' George pointed to a small black box.

''Oh, who is it from?'' Harry reached for it and locked up to see everyone shaking their heads.

''Is there a card?'' Charlie asked.

''No, maybe inside, could be from Luna.'' He tugged on the crimson bow and lifted the lid. He sucked in a breath and the box dropped from his hands.

Inside was a bloody dead baby weasel, wrapped in a dirty pink bib.

''That's – I , Mum can you take Teddy out?''

She nodded shakily and picked him up. ''Let's look if little Victoire is still sleeping.''

''Okay, that way, Granny.'' He pointed the way, because he thought she couldn't know, it was his home after all.

Once they were outside Bill began casting spells on the present.

''Kreacher.'' Charlie called, while Harry stared unblinkingly at it.

''Yes, Masters.''

''Tell me all you know about that box.'' Charlie demanded in a hard voice that startled the old house-elf.

''It was send by owl this morning, Master Charles. It passed the wards without problem and Kreacher put it with the others. Kreacher did wrong?'' He asked and peeked at it. ''Kreacher did wrong! Kreacher will go and punish himself.''

''No! No, it's not your fault, Kreacher.'' Harry pulled himself out of his trance. ''I think we could do with some tea, to calm ourselves.'' Kreacher looked hesitant, but seeing the encouraging nod from Harry he went into the kitchen.

''I would prefer whisky.'' Charlie grumbled.

''Nothing, no signature or reference.'' Bill put his wand down and sighed.

''Not that I really want to do it but maybe we should look for a card or note underneath the – underneath it.'' Arthur said.

Nobody moved to do so, even if everyone nodded.

''Fine, I'll do it.'' Charlie said and without using his wand he turned it around.

''Oh, shit.'' He cursed, he pulled his hand away and it was red and swollen. Harry stood up and healed his hand. He had to use the burn-healing charm thrice before a recovery was seen. Twice more he waved his wand and Charlie's hands were back to normal.

''There still tingling a bit.'' He admitted. ''That's normal, it should stop in the next hour, though.''

''We definitely have to call the Aurors, this is serious, whoever did it wanted to cause pain. Emotionally and physically.'' Arthur said grimly, he wouldn't let some stranger ruin his family's happiness or health.

''And they succeeded. This was supposed to be a happy day.'' Harry sat back down rubbing his stomach, trying to avoid looking at it again.

''And it will be.'' Molly stood in the door again. ''One of us will go to the ministry and take this thing with him and the rest will go back to having fun. We won't let them win. Teddy is just grabbing a book and will be back soon, so...'' She motioned disgusted to the table.

''Right, I go.'' Percy stood up and conjured a bigger box, he levitated it inside and sealed it.

''Mum is right, just forget about it, it's not your job to find them, okay?''

He nodded and watched Percy leave. Kreacher popped in again and served tea, no one mentioned that he took way longer than usual.

''Who would do something like that?'' Ginny asked, shattering the silence. Molly gave her a disapproving glare.

''What? Don't tell me you don't want to talk about it. I mean, it was wrapped in pink. I don't believe in coincidence.''

''She is right, whoever did it, knows about Harry having girls. So someone from St. Mungo's.'' Fleur mused.

''Or one girl. I was shopping yesterday, I saw some baby shoes, one was pink with a white lily and the other white with a pink rose. Everyone could have seen me, if it was someone from the hospital they would have known it's twins.'' Harry said, warming his cold hands on the teacup. ''Or wouldn't bother with this, because of my HRP- status.''

''Don't think like that, our girls are fine.'' Charlie put his hand under his shirt rubbing slow circles on his back.

''Auntie Fleu' the baby is up.'' Teddy skipped in a book clutched in his arms. ''She is all red and sc'eaming.'' He plopped down in front of Bill, giving him the book.

''Read.'' He commanded and Fleur ruffled his hair on her way out.

''Teddy, use your manners.''

The little guy pouted, but Harry stayed strong. ''Please? It's from the new lady.''

''He means Andromeda.'' Charlie explained.

''Alright, since you asked so nicely.'' Bill opened the book and started reading.

''The Jungle Book. Mowgli's Brothers. It was seven o'clock of a very warm evening in the Seeonee hills when Father Wolf woke up...''

Harry let himself be swept away by Bill's deep voice and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>The Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling<p>

Hope you liked it.

CurlyD


	11. Bribery?

Living Your Life

Bribery?

* * *

><p>August 16th<p>

Harry was sitting on the couch musing over the last two weeks, he grumbled and took another spoonful of cherry ice cream. After that disastrous birthday party they had of course put up new more powerful wards. The mail was checked thoroughly, but whoever had send it was lying low, for now. He wasn't delusional, it wouldn't be a one time thing. Charlie had mentioned the fact that Hermione wasn't at the party, but Harry still had some trust left for his old friend, she wouldn't sink so low, at least he hoped so for Ron's sake.

He sighed, since he had lost his patience and had given Hermione that little wake-up call, things were very tense between them. He knew that Molly had dragged him to his party and according to Charlie he was the first to leave, but he had told Charlie that he would help to find the culprit, so he knew things would get better in the future.

He wriggled a bit to get the pillow in a better position for his back, he felt particularly achy today, hence the make-me-feel-good-ice-cream.

The door opened and Charlie came through with Teddy in his arms, he dumped him on the couch next to him.

''How was your bath, did you have fun?'' He asked and Teddy bobbed his head up and down. Harry smiled back, he just looked so cute in his one piece pyjama that was decorated with dragons of all kinds.

''What's so funny?'' He asked, because his son was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Teddy petted Harry's belly. ''Baby!''

He opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say, so after a minute he snapped it back shut.

''Did you tell him?'' Charlie asked as he sat behind Teddy. Harry shook his head.

''Who told you about the baby?'' Charlie tried to get Teddy's attention, but he was still petting the stomach that couldn't really hide underneath the tighter getting shirts.

''No one, Teddy just know.'' He grinned at his Daddy, showing off pearly white teeth.

Harry watched him closely, he seemed happy about the baby or babies, but how much did he understand about all this?

''Teddy?'' He waited till he had his full attention. ''Are you happy about the baby?''

''Yeah, Teddy play with baby.''

''Yes, when the baby is older you can play together. Teddy, it is not only one baby, it's two babies in there.'' He said softly.

''Two?'' He looked from Harry to his stomach and back, he tilted his head and then smiled again. ''Cool.'' Charlie chuckled and mouthed the word in obvious amusement. Okay, so his husband wasn't much help right now, wonderful.

''Teddy, when the babies come they will need a lot of our attention, but we will still love you. You can help us of course, you are going to be the big brother so you can teach them all you know.'' He tried to sound appealing.

''Okay, we visit babies and Teddy teach flying.''

''Visit? No, Teddy the babies stay here with us.'' Big golden-brown eyes looked from one parent to the other.

''How long stay they?'' Harry threw Charlie a glare and it worked.

''They stay here all the time just like you.''

''Why don't they stay with Uncle Billy?''

''He has to look after Victoire.'' Charlie tried.

''But I am he'e.'' Harry sighed.

''Yes, but we have enough room for two more, don't you want to be a big brother? It's a very important job.''

''Oh, okay.'' Harry thought for a minute, if he should let it go now, but decided to go all in.

''The babies will wake up a lot in the night, so it would be good, if they can stay in your room. We would be closer to them. What do you think Teddy? You can have a new room?''

Teddy didn't look happy at all and shook his head. Charlie wrapped his arms around him. ''How about the big room, right opposite of here, you can decide the colours and choose the pictures for the walls. You know, a real big brother room.'' Teddy bit his lip, making Harry cave in. ''And a pet Puffskein, if you say yes.'' Teddy whooped and nodded.

''When will my brothers come out?'' He stroked the belly again.

''Teddy, love, it's two girls, you will have sisters.'' He pulled his hand back quickly.

''No! Girls have cooties.'' Teddy called and raced out the room.

''What just happened, he was always perfectly fine with Victoire.'' Charlie said perplexed.

Harry coughed embarrassed and busied himself with the half-melted ice cream. ''Harry?''

''I might have, maybe mentioned just in bypassing that little fact. I was mad at Hermione for calling me pudgy and stormed off to join you for Quidditch, didn't think he would remember it and take it so serious.'' Charlie shook his head, but he was smiling. ''I better go and fix it.''

''Buying a pet is not considered bribery, is it?'' He asked unsure, biting his lower lip.

Charlie laughed heartily and left. He found him in his room, sitting on his bed and tugging solemnly on his footed pyjama. He looked utterly miserable and it made his heart throb painfully.

''Hey cub.'' He said simply and picked up a few scattered toys. ''It's getting a bit small in here for all your things.'' Teddy just hummed. ''You could get a high-bed if you wanted.''

''I like my bed.'' He mumbled.

''What's really wrong, cub? You like Victoire and all your Aunties.'' He said down at the far end of the bed.

''I do, sometimes. Since baby came they don't want me.'' He said without looking up, Charlie was confused for a moment, before realising what he meant. He was right as well, for him it would seem like they didn't want him anymore, ever since the baby was born he hadn't been over at Shell's Cottage for a sleepover. He would make plans with Bill to change that, he knew once he brought this up they would invite him immediately.

''They didn't mean too, love. You remember when you were sick and we had to cancel? And the little one was sick a few weeks later? They still love you and we do too. When the babies are born they will love you too.'' Teddy peeked at him, before slowly scrambling closer. He jumped the last inch.

''They will love me, really?''

''Yes, just like I love Bill, he is the best big brother you can find.''

''I'll be better.'' He puffed up his little chest, but frowned again. ''Do I still get my Puffkin?''

Harry looked up startled when he heard Charlie's deep laughter echo through the house.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it.<p>

CurlyD


	12. Questions

Living Your Life

Questions

* * *

><p>August 22nd<p>

''Come on, squirt.'' Charlie said and tugged him away from the shopping window.

Teddy pouted and gave the sweets one last sad look over his shoulder.

They walked side by side till they entered the more busy part of Diagon Alley. Charlie picked Teddy up and settled him on his hip, that way he wouldn't lose him.

He walked pass his brothers shop and entered the one four numbers down.

He walked up to the counter of Little Witch.

''Good morning, sir. How can I help you?'' The clerk was an elderly woman, who smiled gently at him and the small child.

''Morning. I was wondering if you have a catalogue for my spouse to look through. Unfortunately he was put on bed rest so he can't do his shopping the normal way.''

''Of course, here it is. Every product we have is in here and the order form is at the end of it.'' She put the heavy looking paperback in front of him. ''This is a new version, my granddaughter charmed it so you can visualize the furniture simply by tapping it with your wand. Say the incantation ''show me'' and it will be visible for you in the exact size and colour.''

''Really? That's great, he can plan the room without overworking himself.''

''I want this.'' Teddy pointed to a bright yellow ball.

''Don't you think you have enough balls already?'' He asked him and sat him on the counter.

''No.'' Teddy blinked confused, when he noticed the other people in the store. Five woman and one man were browsing through the racks and all of them had a child with them or were visibly pregnant. One customer came closer and stood in line behind Charlie.

''Daddy?''

''Yes, what do you want now?'' Charlie asked distracted, while handing the clerk the two sickles and five knuts for the premium catalogue.

''How gets the baby inside the belly?'' Teddy pointed one small finger at the brown-haired lady.

Charlie gaped at him and then looked helplessly from the amused shop-keeper to the brunette, who had raised an eyebrow in polite curiosity.

''Well, you see, the baby, ohm...'' He cleared his throat in embarrassment, this wasn't part of today's plan. Teddy had his gaze fixed on him, waiting silently for an answer and Charlie could almost feel how his hero status would crumble and burst into non-existence, if he gave the wrong answer now. How unfair was this? He had always found an answer for every single question Teddy had thrown his way. The perfect Daddy and now?

He took a deep breath to stall for more time.

''Well, babies are looking for someone nice, who would take care of them and love them always.'' He could see the two woman smile at him and the old clerk was nodding her head. ''Once they found someone they stay inside that persons tummy, because they are really small and they take time to grow till the baby is big enough to be born.''

Teddy hummed and looked back at the pregnant woman.

''So, she is a nice lady?''

''Yes, she is.''

''What about Papa?''

''What do you mean?''

''Papa has two babies in his tummy. Does that mean he was really good?'' He choked on his breath. Oh, yes he was. He cleared his throat, fighting the blush on his cheek, when the two females began snickering.

''Yes, Papa is the nicest person in the world, isn't he?'' He asked Teddy and picked him up again.

''He is, he gives the warmest hugs. Mmh.''

''Okay, buddy, want to visit Fred and George before we go home?''

''Yeah!'' Teddy gave him a big smile. Charlie nodded in goodbye to the two women and left the store with his son safely perched on his hip.

Five minutes later they reached the brightly coloured heart of the Weasley empire.

Walking through the door triggered the shrill wolf whistle of the motion sensors and Teddy giggled at the sound, like always.

''Charlie, old chap...''

''...what a pleasure to see you...''

''...in our humble establishment.'' Charlie smiled at them and put Teddy down, before greeting his brothers.

''And the little rascal, come on Teddy we have some cool new stuff.'' George took Teddy's hand and the two vanished into the back room. It was hard to tell which of the two was more excited.

''Are we still on for dinner on Friday?'' Fred asked, looking a bit unsure.

''Sure, why not?''

''Weren't sure if Harry was up for all the trouble.'' He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

''I won't let him do all the work, Kreacher and I will do most of the cooking with Harry's direction and supervision of course, besides he would put me on the couch, if I dared to cancel it. He is looking forward to it. Bill will come over after Teddy's afternoon nap and we have the weekend off.''

''Great, we come around against six o'clock, Verity can handle the last two hours alone. Angie and Alicia are more likely to come earlier.''

Charlie nodded, that was fine with him.

A second later he had to bend down quickly to catch the running three-year-old. Teddy jumped in his arms with a loud cry of 'Daddy, Daddy'.

''Uncle Georgie showed me baby Pygmy Puffs, Daddy they were so small.'' He let go of his shirt and used both hands to show him how very small the babies were.

''And all fluffy, he let me pet the pink one.'' He added proudly with a nod of his head.

''Really? That's great.''

''Mmh. Daddy?'' Teddy's nose scrunched up and he looked as if he was thinking really hard.

''Yes, what do you want to know now? And no, we don't buy a Pygmy Puff.'' Teddy nodded sagely and took a deep breath.

''Where come the babies from?''

''I told you already.'' Teddy shook his head.

''No. You said how the baby gets inside, but where does it come from?''

''You told him how babies are made? He is only three, you know.'' Fred said with an arched eyebrow.

''I know perfectly well how old he is, thank you very much.'' He answered shortly.

Small hands were put on his cheek and his head was turned back to Teddy. He looked in big green eyes that showed curiosity and stubbornness. He exhaled slowly, would this day never end? He should have stayed in bed.

''Hey, what's with the gloomy face?'' George asked and Fred answered immediately. ''Charlie is giving Teddy the birds and the bees talk.''

''Seriously? He is only three, are you sure that's okay with Harry?''

''I know how old he is.'' He snapped. Merlin, brothers were so annoying sometimes, hell all the time.

''Daddy! Answer!''

''I, the...the babies are...oh sweet Merlin look at the time, we will be late for dinner. Your Papa will be so worried and we still have to go and buy your Puffskein.'' He said in a rush over the louder getting snickering from the twins, they would never let him forget this.

''My Puffkin?'' Teddy shrieked in delight and wiggled to be let down. He tugged impatiently on Charlie's hand. ''Come on, Daddy. Move. Quick.'' He huffed and let go, turning on the spot and running to the door, knowing perfectly well that he would follow behind. He caught up to him just outside the door and spent the next twenty minutes helping Teddy to choose the right colour.

The little one just couldn't decide between neon green and dark purple.

''You clearly took your time.'' Harry said as way of greeting when the two tardy rascals trudged out of the fireplace. ''Kreacher has dinner ready for ten minutes.'' He held his hand out for Charlie to help him get up from the couch where he had fallen asleep again. Sometimes he was getting a bit light-headed when getting up and having his husband steady him was a good excuse for more closeness. He had come in here to wait for the two, but the warm glow from the fire along with the soft light and slow music in the background had been his downfall.

''Yeah, well, we were stopped here and there, you know how it can be.'' Charlie said uncomfortable.

''What do you have there Teddy-Bear?'' Harry asked curiously, seeing a green fluffy something clutched in his small arms. Teddy held it up for inspection.

''My Puffkin. His name is Dragon.'' Harry looked up at Charlie, clearly confused about all this.

''He is really cute, Teddy, good choice.'' Teddy beamed proudly. ''Why don't you go and show him your room?''

''Okay.'' He nodded and skipped out of the room.

''I thought we agreed to wait till Christmas?'' He looked around the room and out the window. ''Nope, no snow, no decorations, no Christmas.''

Charlie sighed again. ''Sorry, I know you wanted to be there as well, but he was asking so mean questions and I needed a distraction.''

Harry walked closer till he was in reaching distance. ''Mean questions? What can a three-year-old ask, that has you, a highly trained dragon-tamer cave in like this?'' He could hear the amusement lacing the words.

''What's with the lot of you today? Everyone is pointing out his age like I don't know it.'' Harry's arms wound around him and he could feel the bump press against his body. ''He wanted to know how babies are made and all that.'' He mumbled and Harry chuckled softly, warm lips gave him comfort and he thought that maybe this day wasn't all that bad.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it.<p>

CurlyD.


End file.
